Particles taking the form of a powder can be used as a matrix for delivering compositions such as nutrients, food additives, flavors, fragrances, and medicines, where the compositions that are delivered reside in a coating on the particle. Various matrices can be coated, and these include sugar granules, small salt crystals, pellets of dried yeast, hard candies, and so on. Coated particles can be further processed into forms such as granules, tablets, or by applying additional coatings to create a multiply coated particle. Techniques for coating particles include spraying, such as spraying a solution or spraying a molten liquid, fluidized bed coating, and polymer coating (see, e.g., Teresk et al (2016) KONA Powder and Particle Journal. DO1:10.14356). Once manufactured, coated particles can be characterized by particle size analysis, scanning electron microscopy, or, by measuring specific surface area ([total surface area]/[unit of mass]) (Rawle A (2002) Adv. Colour Science Technol. 5:1-12). Examples of coated particles and methods for preparation are as follows. Particles of seasoning, flavoring, or protein, can be suspended in hot swirling air, and then sprayed with a coating of edible gum, wax, or resin (see, U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,096 of Johnson et al). Particles (0.015 mm) of cornstarch can be coated with a dye and, then coated with hydroxypropylcellulose, using a fluidized bed coater (see, e.g., Watano et al (204) Powder Technology. 141:172-176) To give another example, a chewable medicated tablet can be made from particles having ibuprofen and starch center, then coated with hydroxyethyl cellulose (see, U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,755 of Roche et al).
The present disclosure addresses the need for consumables taking the form of particles coated with cannabinoids. These compositions include powders and tablets, as well as dry instant mixes for making beverages.